Angels and Demons
by Heart of the Lioness
Summary: Au. Raenef is an Angel, Eclipse a Demon. They meet, become friends… and, well you get the picture…. R&R if it suits you. Oneshot.


Angels & Demons 

**Fan Fiction-Anime-Demon Diary **

**Summary: (Au) Raenef is an Angel, Eclipse a Demon. They meet, become friends… and, well you get the picture…. Raenef-Eclipse. R&R if it suits you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary or its characters. TT.TT**

**Chris, Raenef the 4th, Leeche, and Meruhesae are not in this fic. (Bow) My apologies to all fans of those characters.**

Symbols key 

**Parentheses notes stuff you might want to know**

**Italics thoughts of somebody **

**Italics & quotations mental communication**

**-x- break in time**

**-x-x-x--x-x-x- break in time and place change**

**Chapter 1 **

**Eclipse ran an elegantly long fingered hand through his raven hair. It was Monday (incase anyone wanted to know), and being the self-respecting demon that he was, he loathed Mondays. For the 8th time that month he sat in Lord Krayon's study, awaiting the always fashionably late, curly haired demon lord. He was bored; Lord Krayon was later than usual. Finally after waiting 30 minutes Eclipse decided to leave. Outside Lord Krayon's castle it was the usual gloomy day in the Lower plane. (The Upper plane was home to Angels and other holy beings, the Lower plane to Demons and other unholy things, the Middle plane was sanctuary to humans and such of neutral alignment. The Upper plane and Lower plane were created specifically for Angels & Demons. In the Middle plane all are welcome. Although the Upper& Lower planes are created special for their inhabitants, if one inhabiting the opposite plane is powerful enough, or have an invite, they can get in.) _Perhaps causing some trouble in the Upper plane would prove to be entertaining…_**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Upper plane-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Raenef lay under a Tree of Life. (Trees of Life only grow in the Upper plane. Sort of resembles a blooming sakuracherry blossom tree, blossoms more pink than red. No one really knew how it got its name.) Raenef was sleepy, he often was. He often fell asleep in his classes about Holy magic or protection against Demons. But thankfully classes were over for the day so he wouldn't get in trouble for falling asleep…**

**-x-**

**Eclipse sighed. So far he had frightened a couple of young Angels making out by a lake (they had run screaming), an elderly Angel with his grandchild causing the old man to faint (that had given him a good enough laugh) and the grandchild to fall down crying, and a feline making the pathetic thing fall of where it had been sunning its self. In the distance he saw a Tree of Life; he headed towards it. Unbeknownst to almost all Eclipse liked to sit in trees while he thought, it was peaceful. Unlike most demons Eclipse didn't mind sunlight, he kind of even enjoyed it.**

**_And what is this? _There was an Angel lying under the Tree of Life. _Male, probably older than he looks, light golden skin, flaxen hair in a tight ponytail, candied lips; he was wearing a long white robe. Poor kid, I bet you get mistaken as a girl a lot._ Eclipse sent his next thoughts into the boy's mind.**

"**_Since your asleep, and I don't feel like scaring you, I'm just going to sit in the tree, okay, kid?" _As expected he didn't answer, Eclipse hadn't wanted him to, he always felt a need to be courteous every once and a while. Whoever heard of someone ranking 4th in existence of anything and not being? Eclipse gracefully hopped into a thick low hanging branch. He watched the Angel for a while. _The kid is kinda cute_…_Hmm_…_Maybe he doesn't have such a bad idea…_He watched the Angel through closing eyelids. He once again sent his thoughts to the sleeping Angel. **

"**_Don't be alarmed if you wake and find me asleep."_**

**-x-**

**Raenef woke to see that he had slept longer that he meant to, it was nearly sunset. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. His fingertips brushed something. _Cloth? _Raenef looked up to find that all he could see was what appeared to be part of a black & gray robe. Raenef, creature of curiosity that he was, stood so he could see who was in the tree_. Long black hair that was half-heartedly pulled back so some strands fell loose_, _pale, tall, broad shouldered,_ _wearing a gray robe, black under robe, he had a silver crescent moon dangling from his left ear. _He was sitting with one knee up leaning against the tree, hands in his lap. _Pretty_. Raenef decided. The man sitting in the tree was pretty; he would have to come up with something more suitable later. Of its own accord his hand reached out and grasped a lock of hair. Raenef involuntarily yanks. _Uh oh. _(And down they go)**

**The elegant man was oddly warm considering his less than warm appearance. _His hair is soft_. Raenef rubbed the elegant man's hair between his fingers. _Really soft. _He wasn't as heavy as Raenef would have expected considering how tall he was. He was warm, comfy, had something soft in hand, and was still a bit tired…**

**-x-**

**Eclipse opened his eyes to find the Angel and himself in a rather amusing position. He was now on the ground. Eclipse enjoyed the sensation of the young Angel on top of him for a little while. _I didn't know Angels were this soft_. **

"**_Hey kid? Time to wake up." _The Angel sighed and wiggled against him. Eclipse had to bite back a moan that was threatening to come from his throat with all the rubbing the Angel was doing. _Oh my word. _The Angel's thigh rested against the sign of his now obvious desire, head on his chest, and he still had a death grip on the lock of hair in his hand. "_Little Angel, it really is time to get up. It's sunset; won't your guardians be worried?" _**

"**_I don't have anyone to worry." _Came a sleepy mental reply. "_I'm an orphan. …Well, Erutis might worry but that's 'kay." _**

"_**It's still time to get up, kid." **_

"**_Why? Don't wanna get up. I'm still sleepy." _The Angel's mental replies were becoming clearer as sleep was leaving him.**

"**_Because I can't get up with you on top of me." _(Not true, but they are lazy.) He could have talked out loud but there was something intimate about talking mind to mind with this Angel. **

"**_Oh, sowwy 'bout that." _The Angel's eyes slowly opened, then widened. "He's awake!"**

**Eclipse's eyebrow rose, amused. _He has such beautiful emerald eyes._**

**_He has really pretty red eyes._ The Angel's voice was sweet and innocent like vanilla ice cream. Thinking of vanilla ice cream made Eclipse wonder what his lips tasted like, unconsciously he licked his lips. **

"**What is your name, kid?" **

"**Oops I forgot to introduce myself! (When did you have time to?) I'm Raenef." Raenef said smiling sweetly at the Demon.**

"**That name does not suit you very well."**

"**It doesn't?" Eclipse shook his head. "Well Erutis calls me Rae so most of my other friends do too." **

"**Rae… that is better… my I call you Rae?"**

"**Yep! But! That means you gotta be my friend! 'Cause only friends can call me Rae."**

"**Friends. I think that will not be a problem, Rae."**

**Raenef glomped him enthusiastically. "Yay!" Raenef smiled down at him like the Angel he was. "I'm so happy! I have a new friend!" Eclipse, still a bit dazed from Raenef's pure happiness at them being friends, felt the corner of his mouth lift. _So cute…_**

"**Do they teach you about how to identify Demons in your classes?" That was the only thing that could ruin this, Raenef finding out he wasn't an Angel. It would happen eventually, so might as well do it before they become attached.**

"**Yeah. 'Identification and Protection against Demons' why?" **

**_Much to innocent… or dense for the world. _"Rae you should-"**

"**Wow! Look!" Raenef interrupted him pointing towards the skyline. Raenef rolled off him and sat looking in the direction he was pointing, and since he still had a hold of Eclipse's hair Eclipse was forced to a sitting position as well. "It's so pretty!" Raenef gasped. "Isn't it?" Raenef asked looking at him. The golden-red-purple light of the sunset illuminated Raenef to perfection; eyes glittering with joy, smiling in innocent awe, hair slightly tousled. Eclipse knew Raenef was talking about the view, but in his mind it didn't even register next to the glowing Angel.**

"**Breathtaking." Satisfied Raenef turned back to admiring the setting sun. Eclipse watched Raenef in his simple pleasure of nature. _I wonder what other activities would cause such an expression -_ _Angels and Demons are taboo in such things. What I'm thinking could get Rae killed. _His heart fell at the thought. _Besides, Rae is too innocent for any of it…especially what I want to do most… too bad huh?_**

**They sat there and watched the sun until it sank below the horizon. "I have to go…" Raenef pouted. Suddenly he smiled. "When can I see you again?" He asked facing him.**

"**I am not sure…" Raenef pouted again. _Rae is so cute! Even when he pouts. _"I will see what I can do with my schedule. No promises-" Before he could finish he was being glomped, again.**

"**What's your name?" He asked. "I bet it's really pretty. Like you!" _He thinks I'm pretty? I must be the luckiest Demon ever... Wait… Did I just think that?_**

"**My name is Eclipse." He gave him the best sitting bow he could give him with the Angel still in his lap from glomping him.**

"**Eclipse?" Raenef tested the name. "Eclipse. Hmm… Eclipse." He gifted Eclipse with an Angelic smile. "Yep! I was right. It is pretty." _I had never really thought about it…_**

"**I will try to meet you here tomorrow." Eclipse assured him. "Same time?" _Hopefully Lord Krayon won't call on me yet again…_**

"**Sure!" Raenef stood. "Bye, Eclipse!" He waved enthusiastically as he walked down the hill the tree was on. **

**Eclipse found himself waving back, less enthusiastically. "Good bye… Rae…"**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Raenef & Erutis' house-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

"**Where were you Rae?" Erutis asked as he walked in the door. **

"**At my tree." Raenef responded innocently. Coming to sit next to the red headed, female, sword master who was his best friend.**

"**You know you aren't supposed to be out after dark all alone, Rae you know that. And that tree is so far away -" Erutis launched into the speech like she always did.**

**But he had her beat this time. "Yes I do know, it isn't that far away, and I wasn't there alone." He said as he sat to face her. She looked at him surprised. "I was there with a new friend. His name is Eclipse. And he wants to call me Rae!" Raenef enthusiastically told her about his new friend. _I wonder if Eclipse would be able to make it tomorrow…_**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Eclipse's castle with no name-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Lord Krayon-**

Please except my most humble apologies for earlier 

**this day. I must decline (again) pertaining as to your**

**request of service.**

**-Eclipse**

**Eclipse's lips twitched. _That takes care of Lord Krayon for tomorrow… _He mused about Raenef as he prepared himself for bed. He stopped when he realized he was actually smiling, closed mouthed, but it was a smile nonetheless. He would tell Raenef what he was tomorrow. Maybe…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Upper plane-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Raenef arrived at the Tree of Life to find that he was early. He sat down to wait for Eclipse. Naturally his mind wandered.**

**-x-Flashback-x-**

"**Black hair, red eyes, gray and black robes? Named Eclipse?" Erutis asked after he described Eclipse. "Rae I hate to tell you this but I think your new friend is a Demon." Raenef frowned. _Eclipse a Demon? But aren't Demons supposed to be evil, mean, impolite, and crude? Eclipse wasn't any of those… _" 'Ranked number four in existence, Eclipse is a demon of the highest order, with an impressive resume.' " Erutis recited from memory from one of the classes he had slept through. She looked at him knowingly. "You're still going to meet him aren't you?"**

**Raenef nodded. "Yes." He looked up at her. "He's nice. I'm not going to hurt him over something that isn't his fault."**

"**I know Rae."**

**-x-End Flashback-x-**

"**Rae?" Eclipse asked as he approached, it was obvious the Angel was preoccupied. _Would not want to spook him._**

**He was surprised by Raenef's happy cry of "Eclipse!" Eclipse sat next to him, leaning against the tree.**

"**Rae, there is something I need to tell you." Raenef turned towards him. "I am a Demon." He braced himself for the bad reaction that should have followed…but didn't. The Angel was… smiling?**

" **I'm glad you decided to tell me."**

"**Did you know?" _An Angel willingly befriending a Demon? Preposterous! …Right? … Well it is unheard of… I think…_**

"**Not when I first meet you." Raenef turned back to facing front. "But when I told Erutis about you and she told me."**

**Eclipse wouldn't have admitted out loud but he felt a little jealous of this Erutis. This was the third time Raenef had mentioned her. "Who is Erutis?"**

" **My best friend and roommate." Raenef smiled. "I like you Eclipse. You're nice to me." _Nice? A Demon, nice to an Angel? _"…I'm sleepy…" Raenef rested his head on Eclipse's shoulder. He began to mumble as he neared sleep. "Can I take a nap?" **

" **Of course Rae." Eclipse sighed. _If it is within my power… I will get you anything you desire…Rae… Even though you are an Angel and I am a Demon…I, I think I am starting to care for an Angel… This does not frighten me like it should… How terribly odd… Lord Krayon would be jealous…_**

**Raenef's head slowly fell into Eclipse's lap. Eclipse started at the change in position, then relaxed. Raenef cuddled his head against Eclipse's thigh. Eclipse tentatively put his hand on Raenef's shoulder. (This scene looks like the book 3 tree pic pg. 32, incase you had trouble visualizing) _I knew Angels were believed to glow but Rae is the first I have seen do so gently, like he doesn't do it on purpose… But that is Rae for you… _**

**-x-**

"**Eclipse?**"** Raenef's soft and sleepy voice brought Eclipse out of his musing about the Angel. "I want you to meet Erutis."**

"**Is that so?" The Demon inquired.**

"**Well it's only right that my two best friends meet each other, right?" Raenef innocently asked looking up at him. (Rae's head is still resting on Eclipse's leg, like pic on pg. 119 in book 5)**

**Eclipse sighed. (He seems to do that a lot.) "If you wish me to meet her then it would be my pleasure to do so." He gave the younger man a small smile, which caused him to look stunned and pleased at he same time. _I like it when Eclipse smiles best!_ **

**Raenef sat up and glomped Eclipse. "Yay!" He smiled at Eclipse. "When?" (One of few words at the oddest times…)**

**Eclipse considered for a moment. "Would now be all right?"**

"**Really?**"

"**Since you are so exuberant about it I don't see why not.**"

"**That means I get to show you where I live!**"

"**True. Will she mind that I am a Demon? She is the one who figured it out in the first place after all."**

**Raenef's face scrunched up in concentration. "She shouldn't. Eru has always been supportive of my choices." _I am starting to like this Erutis. She takes care of and supports Rae._**

"**Lets go!" Raenef hoped up and started off.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Erutis & Raenef's-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"**Eru!" Raenef called as he tugged Eclipse over the threshold. "I brought home a friend!"**

"**If it's another pet, no way. Rae I told you-" Erutis, or who he assumed to be (she matched the description Raenef had given him), stopped when she saw who he had brought home. "So." She smiled knowingly at Raenef. "You work everything out?"**

"**Of course." Raenef turned and smiled at him, then back to the female Angel. "Erutis this is my Demon friend, Eclipse. Eclipse this is my Angel roommate/friend, Erutis."**

**Eclipse gave her as good a bow as he could with Raenef still slightly in front of him and still holding his hand, not that he minded. Erutis noticed the handholding and gave Eclipse an apologetic smile. Eclipse returned her smile with a very small one of his own voicing that he didn't mind at all. Which made Erutis laugh. Raenef looked between them confused. Eclipse comforted him by ruffling Raenef's bangs with his free hand, which made them all smile. (.Ah so much love in this room.)**

**-x-**

"**I need to be going, I am afraid." Eclipse informed the Angels. **

**They both looked at him. "But why?" Raenef asked with puppy dog eyes. _Who can resist that look?_**

"**I have some things to attend to tomorrow, Raenef." Raenef looked ready to cry. "If I am going to meet you tomorrow I-" Raenef was glomping him before he could finish.**

"**You mean you'll come?" There was no mistaking the hope in the cute Angel's voice.**

**Eclipse looked down at him. "But of course."**

"**I'll walk you out." Erutis offered as they stood to leave.**

"**Bye, Bye Eclipse!"**

"**Until tomorrow Raenef."**

**As soon as they were outside Erutis turned to him. "He said you wanted to call him Rae not Raenef."**

**Eclipse couldn't contain his surprise at the statement. _So, she noticed. _"Very observant."**

"**Can one assume you call him Rae when no one else is around?" She asked using a faux-British voice.**

"**What dose it matter to you?" His voice accumulating a threatening edge.**

"**Hey. Rae is my best friend too, practically my little brother." Her voice softened. "I know you've never broken the rules before. This is unknown turf for you, but dang. Ease up a bit." **

**Eclipse relaxed slightly. "How do you know that I have never broken the rules before?"**

" '**Cause I don't fall asleep in 'Identification and Protection against Demons'." She looked back at the house. "Unlike some Angels I know." They looked at each other for a moment before Erutis grinned, Eclipse smiled and shook his head.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Castle with no name-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**He lay in his bed trying to go to sleep. But a certain little blonde Angel haunted his thoughts…**

**Eclipse awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright. A strangled cry of "Rae." Escaped his lips before he could stop it. After his sleep befuddled brain registered where he was he said, "T'was but a dream." He stood, throwing the sheets off of him. He walked to his bedroom's window, trying to cool himself down. It worked, a little. _I_ _should_ _not_ _be_ _thinking_ _such_ _things_ _about_ _him_. Eclipse gave an exasperated sigh. _He_ _is_ _not_ _interested_ _in_ _me_. _At_ _least_ _not_ _like_ _that_…_ Unfortunately. At wonder if he is interested in anyone in that way…oh I am just depressing myself…_**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Raenef's room-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"**I- I don't know h-how to-" Raenef told the form he couldn't see in the dark. Admitting this made him look down and blush.**

"**Don't worry, Rae. I'll teach you." A pale hand cupped his face making him look up. Then lips were on his own kissing him. Raenef opened his mouth willingly so that an eager tongue could thrust into it. He closed his eyes overwhelmed by the sensation; no one had ever done such a thing to him before. Another hand crept down his side to his hip, as the hand holding his cheek went to the back of his head, holding him in place. The hand on his hip then went to the front of him, to stroke his arousal. This made him cry out, breaking their kiss. He opened his eyes to have red ones meet his own.**

"**Eclipse?" the dream shattered. Raenef came awake hard and aching. Instead of doing anything about it he lay there in thought. He had been with one other Angel. While he had experienced such dreams before he only had them about people who weren't real. _Why is Eclipse so different? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Is he really like that in bed? So passionate? He is so emotionless at times I almost can't picture it. I wonder if he would- NO! We are really good friends, I don't want to mess that up. He is a gentleman and would probably consider me a child._ (Angels accepted bisexuality even homosexuality, but demons were much more accommodating for such things. In fact it was not unheard of for a demon lord to become a lover of another demon lord, sometimes to secure alliances.) _Great. _He sighed._ …Hmm…_**

**_Multiple Answer_ _Problem Angel is sexually interested in Demon… Said Angel also probably has crush on Demon._**

_**Possible Solutions **_

_**A) Ignore feelings and quit being friends. **_

_**B) Ignore feelings and continue being friends. **_

_**C) Confront Demon about feelings and see what he feels. **_

_**D) Pose problem to Demon and see what, in theory, he thinks Angel should do. **_

_**Or E) Experiment to confirm feelings?**_

**_Hmm… _He decided, nodding firmly. _Mission Eclipse will start when I see him next._ _Be advised; high probability Demon is dangerous…_ _to Angel's heart…_ His last thoughts before he fell back asleep where: _I forgot to make a decision…_**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Tree of Life-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Today Eclipse got to the tree early. Raenef wasn't there yet. Eclipse worried because that had never happened before. He thought about going to Raenef & Erutis'. But that would make him seem too eager. Forth-in existence did not seem over-eager, it was a rule. Eclipse started to pace; Raenef was late. What if something had happened to him? What if-**

"**Eclipse!" Eclipse stopped pacing to watch his cute little Angel pant his way up the hill. _His cute little Angel? _(sweat-drop) _What had gotten into him? _Eclipse looked Raenef doubled over trying to catch his breath. _You already have the answer to that._ **

"**Rae?" It took all of his infamous iron will not to pull the blonde ditz into his arms and make sure he was really all right. He merely put a hand on his shoulder instead.**

"**I'm 'kay." Raenef gasped giving him a smile.**

"**Why were you running… and yelling?" Eclipse asked with a small smile.**

**Raenef finally straightened, smiling. "I knew I was late and didn't want you to leave me." **

"**Oh." Eclipse was surprised. "Shall we?" He asked indicating the tree. Instead of answering Raenef just sat down less than gracefully. With a smile Eclipse sat as well more… elegantly. **

**Raenef seemed nervous. "You're not mad, are you?"**

"**Of course not." **

"**Whew, that's good." Raenef had been late trying to figure out what to say. "Eclipse, I got a question."**

"**Anything."**

**Raenef had found a spot on the ground that appeared fascinating to him. "I have a friend whose an Angel and is well… kind of… has a crush on a… Demon. And they're both guys… And my friend doesn't know… if the Demon feels… the same. So… what should he do?" Raenef stared hard at the ground.**

**_I wonder who he is talking about? Is he… Yes he is, blushing! So it is him._ Eclipse gave a small smile as he watched Rae pick at the grass. "Well, I suppose it depends on what demon we are talking about." He ignored the pain in his chest at the thought of his, yes his, damn it, Angel having a… crush or any thing else on another Demon. "For instance…" He watched closely for a reaction; when he got an encouraging one he continuing. "If it were say… us." Rae's blush darkened. "Then it, what ever it may be, would most likely work."**

**_Oh my gosh!_ _Does he know? …But how could he know? _**

"**If it were another demon then, no."_ He was talking about us! _Eclipse could tell by the way he avoided looking at him. But he had to be sure. "Rae… who is it?" Eclipse leaned close to try and hear what he was mumbling. "Rae speak up, please." He said it louder this time but not loud enough. "I didn't catch that."**

**Taking a deep breath the Angel looked up into caring red eyes. "Me and… you Eclipse." He held his breath waiting for a reaction. Eclipse just sat there watching him. Discouraged he looked back at the ground, fighting tears. "You hate me now don't you? I knew I shouldn't have asked. I just had to know!" He stood still staring at the ground. Which is why he was missing the stunned, confused, happy, sad, uncertain look on Eclipse's face. "I'll leave. I- I think I'm in love with you!" Raenef thinking the worst as he ran towards his house.**

**Eclipse sat there trying to figure out what to do. He had been in love once. To a very beautiful and kind, or so he had thought, demoness. She hadn't been after his love she had been after his reputation. She had- _don't think about it. He is an Angel, it wouldn't have worked. _He felt his heart twist. _He is just some stupid blonde Angel ditz. …That doesn't make me feel better… Its time to go meet Lord Krayon anyway… Joy._**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Raenef and Erutis' place-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"**Why would he hate you? When I talked to him he acted more like an Angel when he talked about you. Rae-"**

"**If that's… true…why didn't he… say anything?" Raenef sobbed into Erutis' shoulder. **

"'**Cause he's a demon!"**

**Raenef stopped crying to blink up at her. "Um…"**

"**You forgot didn't you?" She asked giving him a slightly disgusted look.**

"**Well…" Raenef looked guilty.**

**Erutis was quiet for a moment then, " YOU BAKA!"**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Lord Krayon's-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"**Eclipse? Eclipse? Ecli- oh pooh… Eclipse! You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Well if you insist I'll just put you in my service… My word, you really are out of it aren't you? …Hm… ECLIPSE! … still nothing? … Your being a very bad demon Eclipse. Sigh… Who broke your heart this time? … You don't even realize I'm talking to you, do you?" Lord Krayon stood in front of the raven-haired demon hands on hips, watching him look out the window. "Whatever it is I hope you didn't mess up this time." **

"… **Lord Krayon were you addressing me?" Eclipse inquired as he tore his attention away from thoughts of Rae and actually looked at Lord Krayon.**

"**Yes! He speaks once again! … Tell me what's wrong?"**

"**Lord Krayon I had best…" Eclipse stood.**

"**Sit back down this instant!" Eclipse sat. "Now tell me what's wrong this time. And that's an order." Lord Krayon growled. Believe it or not but Lord Krayon didn't order his favorite demon boy about… when it could come back and bite him some where uncomfortable… one more glare from Lord Krayon and Eclipse told him… all of it.**

**-x-**

"**I see… that all?" Eclipse nodded. "I know I've never intentionally insulted you and you might take offence but… You are the biggest idiot I've ever met! You are the king of all bakas! I didn't know you had it in you… I am now actually totally embarrassed to know you!"**

"**Lord Krayon?" Eclipse asked hesitantly.**

"**The boy thinks you don't like him!" He sent a withering glare at the demon. "I command you to go fix this!"**

"**How?"**

" '**How?' You go tell him how you feel and what happened with that bitch goddess you fell for."**

**_Bitch goddess?_ "I had always gathered that you liked her."**

"**Like, that thing! Please Eclipse you insult me. The only reason I pretended was because you thought you were really in love with her."**

"**I had no idea…"**

**The 'curly haired flop' demon lord sighed. "Eclipse… Are you going to go find your Angel boy toy and explain? Or do I have to do it for you!" **

**Eclipse got up and hugged the demon lord. "Thank you." He was about to teleport when he thought of something. "Lord Krayon would you like to come along? There are a couple of Angels I would like you to meet…"**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Raenef and Erutis'-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Knock, knock, knock. "Who could that be?" Erutis asked no one unparticular. She went to the door and opened it. There stood the newly crowned king of all bakas and a Demon lord Erutis didn't know. "What do you want Eclipse?"**

"**I'm looking for Raen- for Rae. Could I see him?"**

"**He's not here." She closed the door on the Demon's faces. _He came back. I hope you don't mess it up… and he called you Rae in front of me. _She smiled. _Go Rae._**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Tree of Life-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"**Rae? May I join you?" Eclipse asked gently. **

**Raenef stared at the ground trying to dry his tears. "What the hell do you want?" This, of course made the demon balk, he had never heard the Angel talk thus.**

"**I thought that, perhaps, you would allow me to explain my reaction." Eclipse said hesitantly. "You see, once I believed myself to be in love. She was beautiful and kind. She… was my first. She strung me along for quiet a while. Eventually I found her with another demon. It turns out that she hadn't loved or even liked me that entire time. It has been at least four centuries since then but…" he looked at the Angel. "I have never allowed myself to fall in love after that. Lord Krayon was the one who actually told me to come tell my Angel what had happened."**

**Finally Raenef looked at Eclipse. "Y-your Angel?" He managed to squeak out in disbelief.**

**Staring him straight in the eye Eclipse responded, "That is how I feel. If it offends you I won't say it…" Eclipse turned to leave. "Although I should probably tell you that… I think I may love you as well Rae." He smiled sadly. "I tried not to but as you can see that didn't work well. I shall leave you alone-"**

"**Don't you dare!" Raenef jumped up and clung to the demon. "If you leave I will never forgive you!" A tear slid down his cheek. " I thought you hated me." He mumbled.**

"**I could never hate you." Eclipse licked the tear from his face. "Not even if I tried." He smiled as he said, "My Angel."**

"**I love you Eclipse!" In his exuberance he kissed the Demon. Eclipse happily kissed him back.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Castle with no name-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Eclipse looked down at his Angel. He had tried to tell him with his body that he loved him. Still unsure as to how to word his love for his Angel that's all he had done. Leaning over him, stroking his blonde hair. "I love you as well, my Angel." Whispered the demon in his lover's ear.**


End file.
